the fire of the soul
by scarwingfire
Summary: random halo thing i started writing cuz i was bored


**The lost Spartan and the fire of the soul**

My name is Feral number -135 I am a third generation Spartan the last one ever trained on reach I am a CQC Spartan I have learned many thing over two years of service and now I'm stranded on earth and its infested with the remaining covenant army right now I'm low on supplies the barren waste land that is the USA is what I'm left to scavenge all I have found is two md4 grenades and one M9 pistol and three clips I'm running out of water I need a place to resupply but the roaming elites and grunts make it very hard I'm lucky I haven't run into any hunters or brutes then I would be in real trouble I don't have that kind of fire power I hope I find a city soon as the blazing sun starts to set I see a blur in the distance my helmet zooms in and it's a city but there is a covenant patrol three jackals two elites and 10 or 15 grunts I walk slowly to get as close as I can so I don't waste a single shot as I close the distance I prime one grenade I feel it want to jump out of my hand I throw it and it lands in the middle of the group it lands in the sand so no sound was made I wait it goes off the elites shields flair and fade two jump back but one dies from the shrapnel and four or five grunts went and two jackals drop and die with grunts I pull out my pistol and start running at the elites I shoot one in the knee as it drops I punch the next one in the neck killing it I pull out my knife and stab a jackal in the top of the head it made a loud crunch and the remaining elite was ready from his knee injury it brings up its plasma rifle I jump over it and fire three shots one in the leg one in the arm and one in the chest the elite goes down now it's just the last bit of grunts I punch or kick them all I look around the dead bodies I find two plasma grenades three needlers one needle rifle and the elites plasma rifle was still on the ground I picked it up and clipped it to my leg I pick up the rifle and put it on my back I start walking and I hear something off to the left I roll and draw my pistol I look and it's a marine I say on your feet solder I look when she grunts and stands she says well im the luckiest son a of a bitch on the planet a Spartan I say yeah but im almost out a supplies she says I am to but I know a place inside this city where we can find some stuff I say is that what you were doing before you had to hide from that patrol she took off her helmet and her shock blue hair rolled down her neck and back I say nice hair a pull off my helmet and my black hair waved in the wind I smile and rub my neck and say well you're the only other person I have found on the dust ball that is earth I wipe my face with a rag and put my helmet back on as the visor lights up I smile as I look back at the city I say well then let's wait for the sun to set I sat down and close my eyes and blacked out the visor and started to slowly drift off into the land of dreams I was woken up by the marine just before the sunset I sit up and then slowly stand I look and say the city is a ways off how fast can you run she said well I'm no Spartan but I'm fast enough I stand and say then get moving cuz I'm one of the fastest Spartans I say you will have ten minutes to get to the city I sit and turn on the count down clock on the left side of my helmet after ten minutes I can't see her so I start to jog to the city it was rapidly closing in I got to the city in about three minutes and I saw her panting and having trouble breathing I say hey you want me to carry you to the place where you said stuff was she says sure why not im very tired from that run I pick her up and set her on my shoulder I started walking and I herd something off in the distance I set her down and said hide it don't sound friendly I climbed under an old busted warthog as I did the hum of covenant drop ship went over head the pulse field made little dust twisters making it hard to see but I heard the unmistakable thud of two hunters landing I think to myself oh fuck this cant end well I don't move after about an hour the thuds stop and the drop ship picks then back up and five minutes later the she has gone I poke my head out and see nothing I stand up and say hey marine there gone she says I have a name you know I say well u never told me so how was I supposed to know she smiles my name is Karis I smile and say from the 7th armored tank battalion she stand and say sir yes sir Ghost division at your service I say well it's good to have you corporal I pick her up and say where to she points and I start walking after an hour she says it's that building there I hand her the needler and say just in case


End file.
